


Some College Reunion: Part 2

by robertstanion



Series: Some College This Is [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex Is A Dad, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Hamilton, M/M, Read Part 1 Before This, The Group Chat Lives On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: It's been 2 years since the HamilSquad have met up. In that time, John had another few hospital visits, Alex adopted a son and Peggy moved in with Alex. It's been 2 years, and the HamilSquad are about to reunite.





	1. The Group Chats Back

"Woah Alex look!" Peggy said, shoving the phone in front of his face. "2 years ago today, we graduated college!" Alex smiled. He could feel the warmth. It was a railroad back then. "Hey, lets all give everyone wierd names on the group chat!" Peggy said, throwing her towel on the floor and climbing upside down on the bars. 

"We should!" Alex said. They all went through everyone's nicknames. 

_The Revolutionary Set pt 2:_

**_King Avocado: Hey guys! Look at our grad pic from 2 years ago._ **

**_Princess Pizza: *sends pic*_ **

**_Oreo cake: HOLY SHIT WE LOOK SO WIERD!  
_ **

**_My Mans: No way was that me!_ **

**_Baguette: We need to roll call up in this bitch._ **

**_King Avocado: Avocado Hammockstand._ **

**_King Avocado: Its Alex._ **

**_Princess Pizza: And I'm not just "And Peggy!"_ **

**_Oreo cake: At least I'm not Ass this time..._ **

**_My Mans: And I'm Angelica_ **

**_Triggered: John Laurens?_ **

**_King Avocado: Oh shit, I forgot you were here Laurens, because didn't you try to kill yourself._ **

**_Triggered: ..._ **

**_Princess Pizza: And if I recall you couldn't stop fucking crying for 2 months so Y'ALL CAN'T TALK!_ **

**_My Mans: Enough arguing children_ **

**_hat: Well, I'm Hercules Mulligan_ **

**_Baguette: Should I say my full name or?_ **

**_King Avocado: And that's Laf_ **

**_Oreo Cake: Jesus christ I forgot we even had this group chat!_ **

**_Baguette: Yeah, any reason we's all chatting on here instead of irl?_ **

**_Princess Pizza: YeAH aCtUaLlLy ALEXANDER HAS A SON!_ **

**_Princess Pizza: Alexander just slapped me._ **

**_King Avocado: Yeah but you deserved it_ **

**_Princess Pizza: It was so goddamn worth it._ **

**_hat: Since when have you had a son?_ **

**_Princess Pizza: Since last week._ **

**_King Avocado: His name's Phillip. He's 3 years old._ **

**_Oreo Cake: holy shit._ **

**_Oreo Cake: It seems like yesterday Pegs moved in with you._ **

**_My Mans: But Alex! You have a baby?_ **

**_Baguette: And by the sounds of it, he lives._ **

**_King Avocado: Bitch what._ **

**_Baguette: Obviously neither you, Pegs or Philip have died yet._ **

**_Triggered: Yeah, congratulations on it._ **

**_Princess Pizza: oof, what's wrong with Laurens?_ **

**_hat: He's pissed, he's the only one without an iPhone._ **

**_Triggered: You're all dead to me/_ **

**_Princess Pizza: And you have big dick energy and are triggered 25:8_ **

**_King Avocado: Anyways. Y'all know our adress, reunion. 5 PM Tonight. Dress nicely. And i stg if i get Philip to sleep and y'all wake him up, he will try and eat Peggy._ **

**_Princess Pizza: Has happened more than once._ **

**_Baguette: Gotcha...........I'm bringing the alcohol._ **

_Alexander Hamilton and Peggy Schuyler have logged off._

* * *

"We're breaking up." John said to his boyfriend. "Get the FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He shouted. The man moved immediately. 

 _Maybe,Maybe I still have a shot with Alexander._ Laurens whispered. John got changed and made his way to Peggy's. "AYY MY MANS JOHN LAURENS!" 

"PEGGY!" Alex shouted. 

"You're early."

"Am I?"

"No you're the last one here." Peggy said. It was true, everyone else was there. 

"Laf. Please take my son of you're head." Peggy sat back down by her sisters. John looked at the baby on Laf's head. 

"Hey! It's mister Triggered TM!" Angelica exclaimed. 

"Oh haha." John said sarcastically, sitting down. 

_Well, one thing had lead to another. Everyone was drunk, and Laurens found himself being fucked by Hamilton._

 

 


	2. Say No To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where Alex goes to find John

"PEGGY SCHUYLER HELP!" Alex said sliding down the bannister. 

"Yeah Alex?" 

"Me and John, we kinda..."

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Alex nodded. "WHAT DO I DO HE WON'T FUCKING MOVE!"

"Alex....children..." Philip said. 

"Sorry, Philip." Peggy walked up the stairs.

* * *

The next day, there was a message from John. 

_Yesterday:_

**_John: What time again?_ **

**_Alex: 5 dumbass._ **

**_John: Got it._ **

_Today:_

**_John: what was last night about_ **

**_Alex: I haven't a clue what you're talking about._ **

**_John: WE FUCKED ALEX!_ **

**_Alex: did we?  
_ **

**_John: STOP ACTING DUMB!  
_ **

**_Alex: What do you want me to do? Write fanfiction about it?_ **

**_Alex: one more thing, i love youuuuuuu._ **

**_John: no you don't._ **

**_Alex: yeah i do._ **

**_John: well i love you too._ **

**_Alex: are we dating now then?_ **

**_John: I'm pretty sure we are dumbass._ **

"THANK JESUS!" Peggy shouted. 

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE AND HOW MUCH HAVE YOU READ?"

"Read all of it, been here for 2 minutes. Well done mate, now you can help me get some." Peggy winked. 

* * *

-4 months later-

"John, I have to go on a conference for a few weeks."

"Wait...you're going away?"

"I'm going to Britain for a few weeks."

"Wh-since when!" John gasped.

"I'm sorry, babe, I know it's short notice! I didn't even know until 2 hours ago!" 

"Britain. Wow..." John said. "You must text me every day."

"Even better I'll ring you." John held Alex tight to his body. He didn't want to let Alex go. Britain. For 2-3 weeks. John was scared. He'd have to live with Peggy for a few weeks. "I'd better go..." John said, turning to see someone in the crowd he recognised who didn't know he was gay. Alex nodded and headed towards the station.

 

 


	3. Philip From School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where peggy has a dickhead boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:  
> rape.   
> a scene where drunk! Hamilton punches someone.

 

1 week into Alexander being gone and Peggy had met someone. "Oh, his names James." She said. But the next day, Peggy came back. She didn't seem happy at all. As the weeks progressed, Peggy seemed to get worse. She wasn't eating, she had bruises. It as 3 weeks later. 

_14 new messages: Alexander DAMNilton:_

**_Alex: JOHN_ **

**_Alex: JOHN MY BOYFRIEND_ **

**_Alex: GUESS WHO'S COMING HOME TODAY!_ **

**_Alex: and guess who's going to fuck you so hard._ **

**_Alex: shit i stg if you read that and laughed you're going to hell._ **

**_Alex: who am I kidding, we're gay we're going to hell._ **

**_Alex: You need to inform me because shit_ **

**_Alex: I'VE BEEN GONE THREE WEEKS AND YOU PROBABLY STARVED YOURSELF_ **

**_Alex: also hows my bby philip uwu_ **

**_Alex: Also, I might be slightly drunk_ **

**_Alex: Okay I'm extremely drunk I'm sorry_ **

**_Alex: BUT YOU NEED TO PICK ME UP_ **

**_Alex: BECAUSE I'M DRUNK_ **

**_Alex: AND I CAN'T DRIVE. k bye bye bby._ **

**_-_ **

**_John: Firstly, you're bisexual. Secondly, Philip's been alright it's Peggy we need to worry about. I'm on my way to pick you up now and I'll explain more when I get back._ **

John drove to the train station where he saw Alex sitting on the bench. Well,  _a_ bench. Alex was reading his phone. John walked round the bench so he was behind his boyfriend. "And fourth, everyone'll go to hell. We all sin." John said and saw Alex jump. Alex stood up, leaving his suitcase on the floor and walked to the other side of the bench. "Shorty got tall." Alex said, having to look upwards slightly.

"No, John's just wearing heeled boots." John said and wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder and guided him to the car, remembering to pick Alex's suitcase in the back. 

"How was Philip?"

"He was actually really good! But, I think I need to talk to you about Peggy." John told him everything on the way back. As John unlocked the front door, Philip came bolting at John. 

"Hey, Pip." John said.

"J-Jack....James is here." He said, scared. "He's upstairs, in Aunt Peggy's room, she screamed a minute ago and I begged for you to come back." Alex ran up the stairs. 

"Can you promise to stay here buddy?" John said, calmly. Philip nodded John calmly walked uo the stairs to see Peggy quivering on the bed. 

"JACK CALL 911!" Alex said angrily, looking at the man in the corner. He had dark skin and he had pale skin. John scrambled for his phone. 

"Hello, yes, police, there's an abuser in our household and he's severely injured my friend by the looks of it. Okay. Thankyou." John hung up. "The Police are coming and they are bringing an ambulance for my best friend!"

"MY SISTER!" Alex shouted, delivering a punch to James' face. 

"Alex, I'll be downstairs looking after Pip until the crew get here." Alex nodded and delivered another punch to James. Peggy got up off the bed and collapsed into John's arms. John carried Peggy downstairs. Peggy clung on to John. Philip sat on the other side of John. "Is papa okay?" John nodded. 

"He's doing the right thing..." Peggy said for once. Her voice was shaky and she was hiding one side of her face with her hair. 

"John can you go in the ambulance with me?" John nodded. 

"I'll text Angelica and Eliza real quick, telling them what's happened." They both had the same reaction and let themselves in. There was a thud upstairs. 

"TAKE THAT YOU FUCKER!" Alex shouted walking back down the stairs. 

"Alex, me and Angelica are going to go in the ambulance with Peggy, you and 'Liza look after Pip?" Alex nodded as there was a knock at the door. Alex showed the police where James was and Peggy was taken to the ambulance. John sat by her as she was taken to hospital. Angelica and John weren't allowed to see her for a while, but they were eventually. A nurse pulled them aside. "She's been raped." Angelica covered her mouth and gasped. John raised an eyebrows. "Also, she's pregnant. But we have offered abortion but she cut us off. I don't think she wants it." John nodded. 

"But can we see our sister?" The nurse nodded. Angelica ran in, as did John. 

"Peggy, I'm so sorry." Peggy couldn't speak. She was traumatised.

"I couldn't tell anyone!" She cried out. She buried her face in her hands. "He h-hurt me so b-bad...." She whispered. 

"But hey, you're child's going to grow up around Phil, Alex and John. So not all can be bad?" Angelica said. 

"John can we get a puppy..."

"We can get a puppy." John smiled


	4. A New Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Peggy has to ring Angelica whilst John and Alex are out.

"Peggy wants a dog, Alexander."

"Pfft!" Alex replied, leaning back on his chair.

"Please Alexander! I'll look after 'em!" Peggy begged. You wouldn't believe two weeks ago it was her in hospital. 

"N! O!" Peggy sighed. John got a text. 

_"There are 4 puppy's in the basement and I've been caring for them for a week, is that extra or what?" John laughed._

_"When are we showing her?" Alex winked._

"PIP!" Alex shouted. 

"Yes Papa?"

"Can you go and get Aunt Peggy's present." Peggy lifted her head and John leaned on the smaller girl. 

"PAPA I NEED HELP!" Alex rolled his eyes and went down the stairs. 

"So, I'm an Uncle now then?"

"Y-yeah..." Peggy sighed, a small smile on her face. "I want a little girl, me and her are gonna rule the fucken world." Peggy said, leaning back, totally ignoring the puppy that's been placed on her lap. "Peg. Peggy open you're fucking eyes!" Peggy opened her eyes and John signalled for her to look down. So she did. And there was a little tiny french bulldog on her lap. She picked it up. "You're name is Jesus. I'm joking, I'm joking. Holy shit, I'm a mom!" She said. They had yet to tell Pip he was going to be an Uncle as well. "He's called Fin." Peggy said, picking the small puppy up. "OMG THERE ARE 3 MORE!" She shouted as she saw the white one on John's head, the one Pip was playing with and the one chewing Alex's shoe. 

"Yeah, this is Ro, that's Kit and Pip's is Pippa." John stroked the little fluff in his hair. 

"They're tiny what the FUCK!"

"Aunt Peggy!"

"Sorry Phil!" Peggy smiled, nuzzling Fin. "Alex, you do know Kit is eating you're shoe."

"Yeah, he does that alot." John said, grabbing the tiny puppy from the school. 

* * *

"You'll be okay Peggy?" John asked. He grabbed the leashes from the hook and all four ran to him. Peggy nodded. She was due any time now. "It's unfair on you three not getting anywhere. And anyways! You're only the other end of the line." John hugged his sister figure before him, Alex and Philip went for a walk. Little did he know, she'd gone into labour an hour before. Peggy stumbled towards the table where she'd left her phone and called Angelica. "Please pick up..."

_"Peggy?"_

"Angelica I've been in labour for an hour, I've just ushered the boys away for a walk, I'm home alone and scared."

_"I'm coming over, do you need anything?"_

_"_ No, just you." Peggy hung up. Soon, Angelica had walked into the living room. Peggy gave a tired smile. "An hour." Peggy said, blankly. Angelica had also studied Medicine at college so she had a degree and went on to become a doctor. A midwife, more importantly. "Okay Peggy, on the count of three, I'm going to need you to push." Peggy screamed. 

* * *

John felt something wrong. He didn't know what it was, but something felt wrong. "You okay love?" John nodded. They were halfway through the park when Fin suddenly stopped, turned around, and started running. "FIN DON'T DO THIS!" But John trusted the dog as he started running, with his boyfriend and Pip running behind him. However, it was half an hour until they'd be home." When John made it to the front door, he fumbled for his keys and he could hear the agony in Peggy's voice. He unlocked the door and Fin ran straight in. John left the door open as John walked in. There was a baby.  _A baby._

* * *

Peggy smiled, tears of happiness falling down her face. "Fin..." Angelica said, breathless.

"John!" Peggy exclaimed. "Good boy Fin!" Peggy said, scratching her dog's ear with one hand, supporting the newborn baby girl with her other arm. The date was the 7th August. "Happy birthday baby girl." Peggy whispered. "So what's her name?" Angelica said, holding a pen over a birth certificate. 

"Angelica-Renee Elizabeth Schuyler." John smiled. 

"HEY ALEX COME AND SEE THIS!" Alex was panting heavily as he supported Philip on his hip. "BABY!" Philip shouted and fell on the ground. He climbed on the couch beside Peggy. 

"This is baby Renee." Peggy whispered, showing Philip the bold eyed baby. 

"Woah...we're gonna be such good friends!" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a reference to the doggos in the chapter:  
> Kit:https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRpDYtpySm8luuB83kr99tgkR4fFpeqyqYKLA_DfVoO_GLiyrWs-g  
> Ro: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0a/8a/20/0a8a203409b1eb902a81d3f282e37f38.jpg  
> Pippa: https://secure.img2-fg.wfcdn.com/im/23744846/compr-r85/4307/43074611/sleeping-puppy-statue.jpg  
> Fin: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRxeiDQ0sikWwBmS3seE_XfS85mpv-rj5e-CRUxj6kxYW_gJ9qfxQ


	5. Starting a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where something happens between Alex and John and Peggy spends a lot of time with Renee

"Papa..." Philip said from the doorway. 

"Yes Pip?"

"Where's John?"

"He's at work."

"Oh..okay, what's this." Alex turned around and saw the black box Pip was holding. 

"Philip where did you find that?"

"In you're drawer...why?" 

"Listen Philip, you know about how much me and Jack love each other, sometimes when people really love each other, they want to get married. And they show that through a ring. That's the ring, and hopefully Jack will want the ring."

"So can I still call John John if you get married?" Alex nodded. 

"Of course. Now quickly go and put the ring back before John gets home!" Philip smiled and scrambled up the stairs. 

* * *

"You ready to go Alex?" John asked, wrapping the scarf around his neck. 

"Yeah lemme just go and get something." Alex said, walking back upstairs. He grabbed the ring and his camera. He slipped the ring in his pocket. 

"PAPA COME ON!" Philip shouted. Alex handed the camera to Peggy. Peggy knew what was going to happen and specifically asked for Alex's camera. Yes, Peggy had her own camera, but she couldn't exactly put her really heavy one in the pram as it would probably tip Renee over. Peggy started the camera and filmed the walk. It was mostly Philip walking alongside Peggy and John and Alex cuddling. Renee was sleeping; she did that a lot. "Hey look! Pip! That's where me and you're dad went to school!" John said. Philip crept up behind John and pushed him in the snow, leaving Alex enough time to get on one knee. It also left enough time for Peggy to run back and capture everyone's reactions. "Pip?"

"HI JACK!" He shouted from behind Alex. John turned around and saw Alex holding a ring.  _A fucking ring!_ Renee had began to wake up so Peggy put Renee on her side. 

"Alex what are you doing." Alex smiled a really cocky smile and tilted his head. Philip sat in the snow beside his father. 

"John Laurens, this is the place where everything started. You jumped off that window there."

"WHAT!-" Philip shouted and John smiled. 

"And that floor with the light on was where we first met, where I found the blood on the floor, where me and Pegs got drunk at 2AM, where everything was okay. Until-"

"The shooting..." John whispered. He still had the scars.

"I had vowed not only to protect my best friend, and girlfriend for half a year."

"ALEXANDER!" Peggy shouted.

"I'm joking...but I hadn't only vowed to protect Pegs, I'd vowed to protect you as well. You have no idea how painful it was for me to turn around and see you on the floor. When you went away, when I first saw you in hospital, when we I last saw you in hospital...when we kissed. Me and Peggy had an argument in the car after that but hey! Everything worked out. Me, you, Peggy, Philip and Renee, we all live together. And of course, Peggy needs a boyfriend and well, JOHN FUCKING LAURENS- sorry Philip, WILL YOU MARRY ME ALREADY IT'S COLD YES OR NO!"

"Yes dumbass." John said accepting the ring and kissing Alex. Peggy clapped and even little Renee laughed. 

"Holy shit we're getting married!" Alex exclaimed. 

"HOLY SHIT WE'RE NO LONGER SINGLE!" And the two men high fived. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stan the gay


	6. 12 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where John walks out on Alex and the hamilkids have to stay with Philip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> self harm 
> 
> There's a flashback from book 1, I'm warning you now, depending on whether you've become attached to the characters in a way that you may cry during this chapter, please grab some tissues. This is an extremely long chapter (Well in my case anyways) As I have written over 2000 words, and, i transfered the text from ao3 to quotev and I've written 6.6 pages in this chapter alone. So. Enjoy! Also ignore the age bits at the beginning, the only one with the correct age is Renee and I cba to do maths so yea.

_Philip POV-_

So it was the last week of term. And of course, if you didn't know, I was one of the popular boys. Well, I wasn't, but everyone said I was very good looking. I actually resembled a lot of Alex. I had thick curly black hair and soft green eyes. I had slightly tanned skin and I was built very well. I have another 3 siblings and a cousin. My cousin, Renee, looks a lot like my Aunt. She has golden brown hair and it was curled like mine, except it was very thin, and she also had blue eyes. She also had golden skin and was also eye candy, yet she's 12. Alex and Jack adopted 3 other children. They adopted Alice first, Alice is now 4, she was adopted when I was 9, Lilia is now 3, she was adopted when I was 10 and Ben is now 11. He was adopted when I was . Now enough about my family, let me talk about Pippa. Yes the dog, she's the pride of my life! She's helped me a lot. Okay but now to the modern day. But hey! It's the homecoming dance, and I'm going with my girlfriend of 3 years Amber Hayward. Amber has dark red hair and green eyes, like me. She's also very pale. I unlock the door after school to tell papa about today when I'm greeted with a very excitable Renee and a very excitable Pippa. 

"Hi Ray!" I say to my cousin, giving her a hug. "You seem excitable?" I say with a smile. 

"UNCLE JACK AND UNCLE ALEX FINALLY HAVE A DATE FOR WHEN THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Oh yeah, they've been engaged for 10 years. I took my scarf off and threw it on the stair bannister before walking into the main room.

"So, when y'all getting married?"

"Next year, August 8th." Papa said. 

"Nice." I say, slouching on the couch. Renee's still too small to climb up, so I have to help her. I'm scrolling through my messages, half of which I've muted because...anxiety. Then I get a picture off of Amber. 

**_Amber: How do I look baby? >Insert picture of a red head in a green prom dress<_ **

**_Philip: Be really goddamn thankful I didn't just die, because I just choked._ **

**_Amber: :)_ **

**_Philip: I love you too much sometimes._ **

**_Amber: Also, my parent's are going to be away on homecoming night if you kinda...wanna...._ **

**_Philip: I can see where this is going._ **

"Who're you texting, Philip?" Jack asked. 

"Just Amber. She sent me a picture of her in her homecoming dress."

"Yeah, likely story. You've gone red!" Aunt Peggy said from the doorway. I clicked on the picture and showed everyone my beautiful girlfriend. 

"Now, I think you owe me an apology, Aunt."

"I'm sorry, for thinking, Amber had sent you nudes." She said and turned away. 

* * *

_3rd person POV-_

Philip had just gone to pick Amber up as he walked to her door. But there was a message from Alex Philip didn't like. And it read this.

**_Alex: Is it okay if you stay at Amber's tonight?_ **

**_Alex: Well, can you come and pick the kids up, and Pippa at that thought._ **

**_Philip: Yeah, why?_ **

**_Alex: Me and Jack have had an argument. It's nothing to worry about, but John isn't in the right mind for seeing you upset at the minute._ **

**_Philip: Okay, I'll ask Amber if it's alright, will I have to pick Renee up as well?_ **

**_Alex: Yea. Peggy's going to stay here, she can calm John down when I can't._ **

**_Philip: I'm on my way, is it dangerous?_ **

**_Alex: Slightly, Renee will explain, and also make sure that you don't hurt Ben when you pick him up._ **

* * *

_Half an hour ago:_

_John had a suspicion about something; something to do with Alexander and his phone. He wasn't on it much, but when he was, he was on it for hours at a time and wouldn't pay any attention to his kids. So when John hacked into Alex's phone, he saw messages. Messages between Alex and Maria. His "Ex." John, enraged, showed Peggy. Peggy shook her head as Alex came down the stairs shirtless._

_"EXPLAIN THIS! SOME EX MARIA IS!" John shouted._

_"John! I can explain!"_

_"OH YEAH YOU BETTER FUCKING EXPLAIN!"_

_"You're going to wake the kids..."_

_"WELL I HOPE THEY KNOW THEIR FATHER IS A LYING, CHEATING BASTARD!" John was shaking with anger. He threw his keys at the wall, smashed Alex's phone and stormed out the house. He didn't know where he was going to go to, but if it was anywhere away from Alex, it would be better than anything._

_"Alex, you know he'd find out at some point..." Peggy whispered. Alex was shaking. He hadn't seen John take his ring off; their relationship was at stake._

* * *

Philip picked his siblings, and Renee, up. 

"Ray, what's happened with Uncle Jack and Uncle Alex?" Renee suddenly had tears in her eyes. 

"I wasn't sleeping, Momma was reading me to sleep. And then we hear a shout about some Maria and about how she's some ex. Momma ran out the room and down the stairs. Alex said he could explain and John called him a...can I say the words?" Philip nodded. "A lying, cheating bastard. I don't know what that means, but John threw his keys at the wall, smashed Alex's phone and stormed out the house. Momma decided I shouldn't stay there for the night either as it was too dangerous, in case John came back." Phillip nodded and pulled back up to Amber's house. 

"It'll be okay Renee."

"Promise Pip?"

"Promise." He said unlocking the door. 

"AMB! IT'S ME! COME AND MEET MY SIBS!" Ray was clutching Philip's hand tightly, but then she saw a girl with dark red hair and piercing green eyes look at her. She was dressed in a dressing gown. "Hi! I'm Amber, I'm Philip's girlfriend." Amber said, introducing herself. "Y'all can sit down, would you like anything to drink or eat?" 

"I'll sort them out, babe. Talk to them, but Ben can only say a few words." He said, signalling to the youngest. Amber nodded and sat on the couch. 

"What's you're name?" Amber asked Renee. 

"Um...Renee, miss."

"Please, call me Amber. I believe you're Philip's cousin. Which means...you must be Alice, that must be Ben, and you must be Lilia!" Lilia has brown hair and Alice has really fair hair. Philip returned with drinks. 

* * *

John knocked angrily on his mother's door. Eleanor opened the door (eleanor is the name of John's mother.) "Jack! You're back!"

"Mother, can I come in. I can tell you everything that's happened in the past 24 hours." John said, tears in his eyes. Eleanor nodded and allowed John to walk inside. John's scars itched as he sat down. 

"What's happened?"

"24 hours ago, me and Alexander had set a date for when we were going to get married. We've been engaged for 12 years and we finally had the money to start planning the wedding. 2 hours ago, I had...a wierd feeling so I took Alex's phone and entered his passcode and I started scrolling through his messages. Then I found one from Maria Reynolds, his ex. Well some ex my ass! He'd been messaging her since February last year and they'd been meeting up secretly. It was confirmed in the texts. Alex, he was cheating on me mother. So I confronted him about it and I threw my keys at the wall and smashed his phone. I don't want to marry someone who's been texting their ex." John said, crying. Eleanor approached her son and hugged him. 

"Why are you still wearing you're engagement ring?" She questioned. 

"I still love him, and I want him to know that." Eleanor nodded. "You do whatever you're comfortable with,  Jacky." John texted Peggy explaining everything. Who was he kidding. It was 2AM, Peggy was probably drunk, drunk or sleeping. 

* * *

2AM. John was back in Green18. He was sure of it. He saw Alex, his tanned skin and his straight black hair ruffled and static like by the removal of his grey beanie. He had a small cut on his left cheek where Peggy had just pulled him along the gravel. The sun was shining and it was a gorgeous day. John's eyes widened at the sight of the man as he held his breathe. Peggy's golden brown curls bounced everywhere as she stole Alex's beanie and tossed it about half way back. Alex rolled his eyes and ran back to go and get it. When he returned, he had a smile on his face, before turning to Peggy and slapping her. Peggy smiled. "You love me really."

"Of course I do, you're my best friend. How could I hate you." John laughed slightly at that remark. He hid his scars. He wasn't proud of his past, and seeing Alex again only made it worse. Jealous? Maybe. But he knew he would never have a shot with him. Ever. 

Then it was the shooting. He had been shot on the right of his hip and it burned like hell. Peggy was leaning down beside him. He expected Alex to run on, but he didn't. He turned around and came to John's aid. He was taken to hospital and Alex had kissed him. His hazel eyes looking into Alex's dark brown ones. When Alex went, a few minutes after he was discharged from hospital. And there are millions of words in the English language, but none of the words could explain how heartbroken he was to see his best friend and Alex walking away from the dorm. He cut a  lot that evening. When they all transferred dorms, John was in a permanent state of depression. When Peggy left the room, he saw his opportunity and seized it. He opened the window and stood on the ledge. He hated the feelings he still had for Alexander. Peggy was crying behind him, but John just...walked off the building. He heard Alex scream before he felt himself hit the floor. Sirens. He was taken to hospital for the second time. Something was itching at the back of his mind, to stay fighting. For something good was going to come out of this. How would something good come out of a suuicide attempt? 2 months later, John woke up beside Peggy. He didn't know what he was saying, but he saw Angelica and Alex at the foot of the bed. John tried to stabilise his heart rate. It was no use. He still liked Alex. But he didn't want to talk to him much. It was his fault he'd tried to take his life. 

3 years later, everyone was crowding around the alcohol. Alex dragged John to his room and began fucking him hard. John was enjoying it.  _WHY WAS JOHN ENJOYING IT!_ The next day, John confronted Alexander about it, and they'd been dating ever since. 12 years ago today, John had the dogs on the leashes and he had one of Alex's beanies on. He has a grey scarf wrapped around his neck and he didn't like wearing gloves. They were useless anyways. Philip was walking beside Peggy, who was also wearing one of Alex's beanies and a beige coat. In fact the only person no wearing one of Alex's beanies was Renee. They walked down to the gates of the college where they had graduated from. Philip had pushed John in the snow and the cold stung his scars. He pulled himself up and turned around to try and find Philip. 

"Pip?" John said softly. 

"I'M HERE!" He shouted behind Alexander. Alex was on one knee, in the snow, holding a gold and blue single banded ring in a black box. John's pupils widened as he thought back to the first time John had seen Alex. Of course John said yes. 12 years later, and 3 hours ago, John had found out his fiancee had cheated on him. He was heartbroken. 

* * *

John bought himself back to consciousness as he saw his surroundings. There was blood in the sink, and John was holding a blade to his arm. He cried. He'd cut whilst he was in a daydream. He thought he was clean.  _He thought he was clean._

_**To:** _

_**Peggy Schuyler:** _

_**From:** _

_**John Laurens** _

_Peggy, I need you so much right now. I fell out of consciousness and when I came to, I'd cut again. I've been clean for 12 years and I've gone back to square one. If I send through my mother's address, can you please come and sort me out. I need you so much right now..._

_One new email:_

**_From:_ **

**_Peggy Schuyler_ **

**_To:_ **

**_John Laurens_ **

_I already know you're mothers adress. Pip's taken the kids and Renee to stay at Amber's house for the night. But I'm on my way now. It's not even worth trying to talk to Alexander. I can't read his emotions so I don't know what to say. Stay where you are and I've got the first aid kit in the car now. I'm about 5 minutes away._

* * *

It was hard when Peggy walked up the stairs and saw John, the 34 year old, leant over the sink, distraught. His left arm was bloodied again. "Hold you're arm up high please John." John did as Peggy said. "That should stop most of the bleeding, nope, well shit my trainings failed me." Peggy said, quickly putting medical wrap around John's arm. John hugged Peggy. 

"Did you know about the afair?" Peggy nodded.

"Unfortunately. I told him you'd be like this. Did he believe me?" Peggy shook her head. "But I will make sure you are happy, even if it is the death of me."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be honest, who got upset whilst reading this, cause I know I did, and I'm the goddamn author.


	7. Back to Square 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where John moves back in with Peggy but refuses to talk to Alexander at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst.

John had been staying with his mother for 3 months now. Philip had begun to miss his other father. He'd stopped calling Alex 'Father' and resorted back to 'Alex.' Renee had also began to miss her uncle. Alex had become a different person. Anything related to John was hidden in a box. He didn't know where it was, only Peggy did. For it was Peggy who hid it. Peggy was at Eleanor's helping John pack. 

"And you know I'm always here if you need to make a getaway." Eleanor said. John nodded. He hugged his mother goodbye before taking Peggy's hand. 

"Pip's gonna be so happy to see you! So are the dogs, actually. Ray keeps rewatching the video documentary we made in year 1 of college." John smiled. He remembered that documentary. It was what Peggy called a 'Jeggy Crack Edit.' Peggy pulled up to the house. "Stay here, Alex is downstairs." She said getting out the car. She pulled the suitcase in with her. Philip and Alex both recognised that suitcase.  _"NOW YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD AS EXCUSE TO TALK TO JOHN BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HEARTBROKEN HE WAS WHEN I FOUND HIM IN HIS MOTHER'S BATHROOM THAT NIGHT! You have NO IDEA what you have DONE TO HIM!"_ Peggy said, slapping Alex. Alex stepped back against the stairs as Peggy pointed to the floor above. Alex trudged upstairs as John climbed out the car. Philip ran out the door and saw his dad. "PAPA!" Philip shouted and ran into John's arms. John looked at Philip. He hugged back. 

"UNCLE JOHN!" Ray screamed and also, hugged him. Followed by his other three children. 

"Kids, kids. Let me get inside!" John said, picking Renee up and carrying her inside. Peggy pointed upwards. "Alice, Lilia, Ben, time for nap time."

"BUT PAPA JUST GOT BACK! WE HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN AGES!" Lilia protested. 

"He'll be here when you wake up, now come on." Peggy said, taking the kids up. When Peggy came downstairs, she smiled. "Ray, Pip, don't you have something to tell John?"

"WE GOT ON THE TRACK TEAM!" Ray shouted, excitedly. John smiled. 

"Well done son!" Philip felt pride. Alex never called him son... 

"Ray, lets give Pip and Jack some time alone." Renee nodded and followed her mother. 

"Papa, do you think Alex still loves you, even if he did love another woman?" John shook his head. He honestly didn't know. "You still have you're ring on!" John nodded. 

"We're on a break, but hey! I'm back!" Philip hugged his father. He missed John. John was warm and friendly, but as soon as John stepped out that door, the house became a cold, unwelcoming place. John saw Alex walk down the stairs. There was this feeling he should say something. He didn't. 

* * *

John woke up. If he had only said something, Ben, Alice and Lilia wouldn't be dead. And Alex wouldn't be like he is. Mutated, distraught. Whether John still loved Alex was another question. But if he had told Alex not to go outside, because the broadcast on the tv had warned of a zombie apocalypse. And Alex is one of them now. 

 


End file.
